A Strange Happening
by Poshpuff
Summary: Ella, a twenty-something student living in NYC.  One... let's say, eventful day, Ella's world is shaken forever and she is somehow transferred into the Twilight world...    This is my first fanfic so please constructive criticsm is welcome! :


**Hello :) This is my first fanfic so be nice! There is no twilight content in this first chapter as its just an introduction to ella's life.**

**Thankyou and enjoy !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight saga. That, unfortunately, belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and not me.**

I smiled as a toddler grinned at me, picking up her ice lolly off the ground with her sticky fingers as she ran back to her mother, who was struggling to control her twins and the toddler.

I couldn't wait to have my own kids. Though I was a bit scared about the actual birth. I have the lowest pain threshold ever. Even Ethan agrees.

I smoothed down my skirt and I stood up and walked back across the street towards the majestical building opposite with my books tucked under my arm.

"Hey! Where you been?" said Ethan, putting his arm around me as we walked through the oak doors of our university.

"Just in the park. Thinking. You know." I sighed.

"Always got your head in the clouds haven't you!" he said laughing as he led me through into his dorm. We flopped down on the sofa and he pulled me close as I snuggled into the crook of his arm, resting my head on his chest.

Ethan had been my boyfriend ever since the beginning of uni and I loved him so much. I haven't told him those 3 words, but I have a feeling he does too.

He moved and whispered into my ear, "Wanna go to dinner tonight at The Riveria? There's a surprise I want to tell you."

"Ooh, a surprise! I love surprises. Please tell me, what is it?" I squealed with excitement.

"Nope, not telling!" he said, miming locking his lips shut and throwing away the key.

"Wow… The Riveria? Isn't that, like, really posh?" I asked, playing with his fingers. He squeezed my hand tight and replied, "Well, it's quite important." He said seriously. "And you better wear your poshest evening gown milady!" He joked, laughing.

I grinned as I put my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

8.10 later that night

I grabbed my clutch purse while trying to put my strappy heels on. I was late. I said I would meet Ethan outside at eight. It was ten past and I was hardly ready.

I had decided to wear a black dress, quite tight and short with black heels.

"Wow, you look stunning!" said Karina, my roommate coming out of the bathroom in her PJs. "Early night for me…" she smiled weakly.

I didn't have time to be sympathetic. I gave her a jaunty wave and a hurried 'Thanks, bye, won't wake you up when I come back' as I rushed out, through the door.

I walked through the lobby, smiling at Olga, the new receptionist as I walked out onto the steps.

Ethan was there, tapping his foot like he always did when he was worried and looking at his watch. I smiled and waved to him.

"Finally, you're here! I was beginning to think you weren't coming!" he said with a grin. He took a step back and his smile seemed to get even bigger.

"Wow, Ella, you look amazing. You look... just, beautiful."

I felt my cheeks redden and I pulled him into a hug.

"Don't look too bad yourself either," I joked, laughing into his shoulder.

I pretended to look at the restaurant's menu whilst sneaking a look at Ethan. His eyes were looking through his eyelashes right at me.

I laughed and put down my menu. He took my hand and went down on one knee.

Thoughts went rushing through my head. Was I ready for this? What about school? What about all the other things in my life? As I tried not to have a panic attack right there in the restaurant, while my boyfriend of 3 years was proposing to me. Ethan cleared his throat and started to speak.

"Ella, I love you-"

"Wait!" I nearly shouted, shaking with excitement. "Are you actually doing this? Are you sure? I mean, it's not like it's too soon or anything, I mean... we have been going out for three years...".

Ethan touched my knee and smiled fondly.

"Ella."

"Yes?"

"Ella Maycomb, will you marry me?" The force of those words knocked me back with such a powerful force I couldn't respond. I just sat there, with my mouth gaping open. I loved him and he loved me. It couldn't be more perfect.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I can wait if you want to, Ella."

I got off my chair and kneeled on the floor with him. I kissed him softly and whispered in his ear, "A thousand times, yes."

**Please pretty please with pink ribbons (or whatevr colour if u don't like pink) review and chapter 2 will be coming up soon – with Twilight content!**

**Think of this chapter as an introduction to ella's life**

**Lots of love, poshpuff 3**


End file.
